One Kid
by whyitisyou
Summary: Two Daddies prequel. Two one-shots about the first time Kurt and Blaine met Adrian and the first night the boy spent at their house.


One Kid – Those Blue Eyes:

Kurt got out of the cab and took a deep breath looking at the old building before him. His husband got soon by his side and took his hand. Kurt turned to him as he felt the familiar squeeze in his hand:

"Do we have to do this, Blee?"

Blaine smiled at him:

"You know it's part of the process. Don't you want to start a family with me?"

Kurt looked down and started playing with his husband's fingers between his:

"You know it's not that…"

Blaine knew Kurt was anxious about this visit. He pulled his husband's hand to him and kissed it. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled him inside.

They were greeted by a friendly 50 years old a little overweight. She stretched her arm towards them as she introduced herself:

"Hello, I'm Maggie Gothfield, I'm responsible for the orphanage. You must be the Andersons."

They shook her hand while they said their names. She guided them to her office as she went on her monologue:

"If you could please follow me; there is some paperwork I need you to fill out for me. It's part of the protocol of adoption for any form of adoption. I can answer to any doubt you have and then I'll guide you to meet the kids. You'll also be shown to our accommodations so you can see how the children live here with us. We have a daycare but our eldest are at school. You can wait for them to return if you like. Have you decided between a boy or a girl?"

Kurt was a little dizzy by her but Blaine friendly responded:

"Actually, we are applying for a newborn."

She gave them a half-smile although her eyes were sad:

"It's the most common. So, you are what we call a protocol visit. I'm afraid I'll have to introduce you to the kids anyway."

Blaine smiled as he held Kurt's hand:

"It won't be a problem; right, Kurt?"

Kurt looked first at him and then nodded to her.

She guided them to a big room were the children, about 20 between the ages of one and six, were playing and drawing supervised by five different women in their 20's/30's. Mrs. Gothfield cleared her throat:

"Hi children; those are Blaine and Kurt Anderson and they are our friends who come to visit us. They'll be here for a while, as usual, so they can get to know you and you can talk to them if you like. But you all know their answers will be given by one of the caretakers, ok? Have fun."

She closed the door behind her feeling her heart a little heavier: each new couple that showed up give her hope that one of the kids would have a better home.

As soon as she left, Kurt and Blaine were surrounded by the kids inviting them to play; showing them their drawings and asking them questions:

_"Are you here to adopt one of us?"_

_ "_Are_ you married?"_

_ "You have a ring on your finger. Where are your wives?"_

Blaine was having quite a good time with the kids. He was so excited that soon he and Kurt would be daddies. They were now talking about it for a while and the calling from the adoption agency scheduling this visit gave a new hope for both of them. Blaine secretly wanted a boy; Kurt had even talked about naming him Toronto if they got a boy. Blaine was distracted explaining the kids that they were two daddies and no mommy.

Kurt was unease. He wanted very much to have a kid and to start a family with Blaine. He wanted to be a father; it would make him the happiest man alive if they got chosen. However, standing in a room full of children jumping on them, eager to be adopted, was something that scared him. He just wanted to go to a corner and watch everything from afar. Just as his eyes began to wonder; he saw a little boy concentrated on his drawing sited in a corner of the room. The boy's curls reminded him of Blaine's hair without the gel. He smiled at the thought and approached the boy.

A girl, one that seemed the oldest of them all, stopped Kurt on his way:

"I wouldn't bother about Adrian; he doesn't like to talk to anybody."

Kurt smiled at the girl but ignored her. He sat by the side of the boy who looked at him and blushed. Kurt was, somehow, even more intrigued by the boy:

"So, your name is Adrian, isn't it? I'm Kurt Anderson. Nice to meet you."

The boy looked up and smiled at Kurt. Kurt felt cozy in his heart. He wanted to know more about this little boy:

"So, what are you drawing?"

The boy answered in a little voice:

"A dog."

Kurt couldn't fight the urge to run stroke his fingers through the boy's hair. He only thought that the boy could be frightened by this when his fingers were already touching the curls. Much to his surprise; Adrian tilted his head towards Kurt's hand. Kurt could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Blaine, by that time, had already become old news and wasn't attracting so much attention from the kids anymore. He searched the room for Kurt and saw his husband looking emotional as he caressed a little boy's head.

Blaine sited near Kurt and was saluted with a smile:

"Hi Honey; this is Adrian. Adrian, this is my husband Blaine."

The boy, who seemed to be enjoying Kurt's caress, looked up at Blaine and smiled. However, all Blaine could see were those big eyes in a blue that were overly familiar to him: the boy had Kurt's eyes.

Kurt didn't stop to comb Adrian's hair as he spoke to Blaine:

"So, Blee, Adrian was telling me that he's drawing a dog."

Blaine, however, wasn't looking at his husband; he only had eyes for the little boy:

"Well, Adrian, dogs are my favorite animal."

Adrian opened a grin for him but, as soon as he made eye contact with Blaine, he blushed and looked down again. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They could communicate only by looks and they both knew the boy had also made an impression on the other.

A caretaker approached them:

"Oh, Adrian, it's so nice that you have made new friends."

The visit went on for about another hour. The other kids came closer to Kurt and Blaine but none stayed long. They stood near Adrian who kept on concentrated on his drawing. From time to time, Kurt or Blaine would ask him something and he would answer with as few words as possible.

Mrs. Gothfield entered the room to take Kurt and Blaine on the rest of the visit. They said their goodbyes to all of the kids. When they were by the door; Blaine felt a light pull on his jacket. They both looked down to see Adrian handling his drawing to Blaine.

They were response less and the boy stood there as if he was deciding something. All of a sudden, he hugged Kurt's legs and ran away towards one of the caretakers.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Blaine saw in Kurt's blue eyes the answer he was looking for. He looked at Kurt again to be sure and Kurt just nodded back. Blaine then turned to Mrs. Gothfield:

"So, what is the procedure if we wanted to adopt one of the kids from the orphanage?"


End file.
